Walking On Air
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Emmett is a newly turned vampire, and he meets up with a young human girl in the woods. This is the story of Tara Benjamin as she tries to cope with her new, unwanted life... As a vampire.


**Hey! Before we get into the story, there's a few points that I would like to make. One, this is an Emmett and OC story, so Edward and Rosalie are going to be married. Two, there shall be no Bella whatsoever in this story, or Jacob. Three, it's set in 1935, the year that Emmett was made a vampire. Four, enjoy the story, please! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Twilight", the song "Walking On Air" by Kerli or the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Wonderwall**

_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat_

_A little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl, oh, she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift, an amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that..._

_-_"Walking On Air" by Kerli

The sun was coming up; light filtering through the leaves that adorned the trees towering above the two beings on the ground. They looked as different as night and day; the first boy was tall and thin, with messy brown hair and golden eyes. The other was also tall, but with a well-built frame, and his hair and eyes were dark.

They did have a few things in common; they were both part of the same adopted family, they both had extremely pale skin, and they were both vampires.

"We picked this part of Michigan because of three factors," the golden-eyed one, Edward, was saying. "It's usually always cloudy and overcast, there's a huge forest; perfect to hide our family and the house, and there's plenty of wildlife for us to hunt." At the mention of hunting, the other vampire's black eyes widened, a feral gleam in their darkness.

"All right, Emmett," Edward continued, "we should probably stick together, this being your first hunt. Just remember--" Before he could finish his sentance, an eight-point buck bounded through the trees straight in front of them. It glanced at the two vampires, and then shot like an arrow away through the trees. In a flash, Emmett tore after it, quicker on his feet then any human could ever be.

Edward sighed loudly, and followed him, but at a slower pace.

XxXxX

Emmett ran through the forest, not knowing where he was going and not caring, either. He was still thirsty, the deer hadn't fully sustained him.

Suddenly, two things were upon him.

First came the smell; the sweetest scent he had ever smelled flooded his senses and overloaded his brain. With it came the music, the sound of a voice, singing alone and without the aid of an instrument.

_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you... By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now..."_

Emmett couldn't help it; he followed the smell, and in turn, the sound. Coming to a clearing, he halted abruptly when he caught sight of a girl sitting, alone, on a boulder.

_"Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out," _she sang loudly, unaware of the vampire behind her. _"I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now..."_

He stepped forward, intoxicated by her smell. She was alerted, somehow, to his presence, stopped singing, and glanced around her.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice rough-sounding after her singing.

Then their eyes met.

Emmett's black eyes locked with the girl's hazel ones, and the newly awakened vampire inside of him took control. Without a second thought, he left the protective cover of the forest, and leaped straight at her.

XxXxX

Tara Benjamin was furious. And, as usual, she vented her anger by hiking for hours in the woods that surrounded the small town that her grandmother lived in, eventually coming to a stop in a secluded clearing drained of emotion.

Sitting down heavily on a boulder, that dominated most of the empty space, Tara contemplated on what to do next. She certainly didn't want to return to her grandmother, but that was inevitable. Who she really wanted to see was Alexander, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She had left him back in Massachusetts, when the fire had happened.

Tara shook her head, hoping the bad memories would leave as her stick-straight blonde hair whipped around her face. She brushed her hastily cut bangs behind her ears, but they simply popped back out once more.

_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you..." _She began singing loudly, not caring who heard._ "By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now..."_

As she sang, she thought of Alexander. He had been her best friend ever since she could remember, and she had given that all up, albeit involuntarily. She hadn't _wanted _her family's small house in Boston to go up in flames. She hadn't _wanted _to be the only survivor, the "lucky one", she had heard herself called when people thought she wasn't listening. And she most _definitely _hadn't wanted to be shipped off to Michigan to be cared for by her only living relative.

She was _seventeen_, for heaven's sake! Almost eighteen, in fact- she could look after herself- but her grandmother didn't seem to recognize that.

_"Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out," _she continued to sing. _"I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt... I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now..."_

Somehow, after she sang that last word, she was alerted to something behind her. She spun around, all of the horror stories she had heard about murders and the like that happened in the woods came rushing, unbidden, into her mind.

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me..."_ she whispered, the song almost sounding like a prayer, or a plea for help.

Her eyes then met with his; her attacker, or stalker, or whatever he had been. Her hazel eyes connected with his impossibly black ones.

_"But after all, you're my wonderwall..."_

Then he attacked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review if you liked it or have any constructive criticism! I haven't fully read the Twilight series, so drop me a PM if you have any suggestions on how to make it better! **

**Peace, love, and Emmett...  
**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
